


Cotidiano Estranhamente Caótico

by Chaotic_Fluffy_Diamond



Series: Cotidiano Estranhamente Caótico [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23164549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Fluffy_Diamond/pseuds/Chaotic_Fluffy_Diamond
Summary: (Colegial-Cotidiano)Uma furta lápis dos colegas para se sentir mais próxima, o outro tem medo de tomates, tem até um considerado um vulto... Jovens estranhos tentando viver uma vida normal, o que poderia dar errado??
Series: Cotidiano Estranhamente Caótico [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665124





	1. Busão

**Author's Note:**

> Personagens e roteiros criados por mim e por amigos,dando os devidos créditos, mas foi tudo escrito por mim então estarei postando aqui!! Os capítulos serão curtos, com situações cotidianas dos personagens (sendo os primeiros os mais curtos pra você não gastar o seu tempo caso não goste XD) Mas já digo que os melhores capítulos estão mais para frente!!
> 
> Quem quiser fanficar com os personagens fique a vontade, apenas dê os créditos e poste o link da história original na fic :3
> 
> Morganete (criada por mim)  
> Murilo (Criado por mim)  
> Faísca (Criado por mim)  
> Canelinha (Criade por mim)  
> Rope (Criada por mim)  
> Alijah (Criada por Calisto belshof)  
> Ryo (Criado por Calisto belshof)  
> Hinomura (Criado por IceAngelSimon)  
> Juniper (Criada por Drina Inaraí)  
> Raposa (Criado por Drina Inaraí)  
> Katarina (Criada por Leiana Emília)  
> Ônix (Criado por Lune Kuruta)  
> Narcisa (Criada por bonnie bee)
> 
> POST DAS FICHAS COM APARÊNCIAS DOS PERSONAGENS:  
> https://www.facebook.com/FrancianeWV/posts/146500353505312

Murilo estava em pé ao lado de uma senhora no ônibus, Esperando Faísca entrar no seu ponto. A senhorinha desceu do busão e Murilo ficou com o seu lugar, bem satisfeito com aquela difícil aquisição. Não demorou para que Faísca entrasse,e quando percebeu o amigo sentadinho e tranquilo, já jogou a mochila no colo dele.

—Olá meu servo do mal mais querido!

—Eu não vou te dar o meu lugar — respondeu Murilo — E você não parece nada do mal assim — Risos.

—Ora… Como você ousa criatura ridícula? Você sabe que eu tenho um pacto sinistro com uma entidade ancestral, e com apenas uma palavra minha posso mudar a sua sorte e…

Nisso, com uma freada brusca, um senhor esbarrou em Faísca e o derrubou em cima do amigo. Morganete tinha acabado de passar pelo mundo de gente, da porta de entrada até os amigos, quando viu Faísca no colo do Murilo que ria e brincava sobre a sorte dos dois já estar horrível. E, sem saber como começar a interagir em uma situação tão inesperada, pulou com tudo no colo dos dois, chamando a atenção de todo o ônibus.

—Abraço!! — gritou alegre.

—Parece que ela estragou o seu momento com a entidade ancestral — riu murilo, ainda que estivesse amassado pelo peso de duas pessoas sobre si.


	2. Nota

Enquanto o colega da frente foi buscar a sua prova que fora feita na semana anterior e que o professor estava entregando aos alunos, Morganete aproveitou a deixa para furtar seu lapis lilás, pois gostava de associa-lo a cor lilás. Talvez até essa fosse sua cor favorita. Também via que os melhores amigos, Faísca e Murilo, estavam bastante satisfeitos com a nota nove que tinham recebido, e isso a deixava satisfeita, principalmente porque eles colaram de Morganete, então ela deveria ter tirado nove também.

Ou talvez não…

Quando foi chamada e viu que tirou uma nota menor do que os amigos que tinham colado de si na cara dura, ainda mais em uma matéria em que era boa, seu mundo desabou. Era tímida, então não fez nenhum comentário, mas a sua expressão embasbacada anunciava o seu descontentamento ao caminhar devolta para a classe. Talvez, só talvez, o lápis que tinha roubado melhorasse o seu dia, afinal, ele era agora a prova de que Morganete e o dono do lapis eram verdadeiros amigos… Pelo menos para ela…

—Eai Morganete — Cumprimento Rope — Como foi na prova? — A ruiva desenrola sua corda das mãos e começa a pular.

—Ahn, bem! Na medida do possível!

—Humm… Você parece suspeita…

—É que… — Ela fica toda envergonhadinha mas acaba confessando — Murilo e Faísca colaram de mim e tiraram uma nota mais alta — Ela fala rapidamente supirando num semblante tristonho.

—O que? Isso é um absurto total! — ela para de pular corda, pega a prova com 8,5 da Morganete e vai correndo até o professor — PROFE — gritava Rope — PRECISO TE RELATAR ALGO ABSURDICO!

—ESPERA! — Morganete a segue — NÃO ERA PRA FALAR PRO PROFESSOR


	3. Diário

Mais um dia começava e Morganete estava na habitual missão de estreitar os seus laços de amizade furtando lapis de cor. Dessa vez o alvo era alguém já bastante próximo de si: Faísca. Alguns podem até pensar que isso seria desnecessário já que eles já são muito amigos, mas para ela era um absurdo não ter um lapis de um amigo tão querido.

Seu alvo era o lapis preto, pois Faísca adorava a cor e todo o significado de trevas que a cor carregava… Bem pelo menos era o que Faísca dizia. O que ela não esperava era ser flagrada pelo outro melhor amigo Murilo enquanto remexia a mochila de Faísca. Achou até que ele ficaria chateado por não ter o lapis furtado mas suas palavras foram sutís e sucintas:

—Poxa Morg… De novo isso? — Ele suspirou — Você tem que superar essa cleptomania…

—N-não é o que você está pensando!! — Ela falou alto por impulso, vermelha de vergonha — Eu só queria… Um caderno!

—Caderno?

—Sim, eu tinha emprestado para ele… Ahh, achei! É esse aqui! — ela diz desesperadamente pegando qualquer caderno que tivesse lá dentro e indo robóticamente a sua mesa. Murilo achou os movimentos dela muito suspeitos… Resolveu até checar o próprio estojo para ver se tinha alguma cor faltando.

Chegando a própria classe, Morganete encara aquele caderno com a capa do death note e riu pensando que ele provavelmente teria escrito "tomate" diversas vezes para ver se extinguia a fruta que ele tanto tinha medo, quer dizer, a fruta que ele tanto odiava. Mas quando resolveu foleá-lo, percebeu que se tratava de um diário.

Sorriu de orelha a orelha num pequeno impulso mas depois escondeu o rosto entre o caderno, resolvendo ler aquela página.

"Hoje flagrei meu servo e minha serva lanchando SEM MIM!!!!!E o pior, quando fui repreende-los vi que estavam comendo um SANDUÍCHE com TOMATE. Eles deram aquela desculpinha esfarrapada de que foi pra me proteger dos tomates, MAS SERVOS DO MAL DE VERDADE NÃO PROTEGEM SEU DONOS DE TOMATES!! ELES TORTURAM OS TOMATES!Tenho certeza que fizeram isso para me desafiar… Ah, mas eles não temem o suficiente todo mal que há em mim! Vou castigá-los severamente"

Alguns alunos que estavam fazendo algumas atividades levaram o maior susto quando morganete gritou de tanto rir,tampando a boca logo em seguida tentando se conter.

—D-desculpa…


	4. Correção

Que Morganete furtava lápis de cor dos colegas certas pessoas já sabiam. Mas tinha agora outra coisa que ela furtava periodicamente afim de sentir que tinha um laço de amizade ainda mais forte com essa pessoa. Ou pelo menos essa era a sua desculpa para roubar o diário de Faísca e sempre ficar por dentro do que o mestre do mal achava sobre as situações que passava.

Aliás, achava muito engraçado aqueles discursos malucos e argumentatívos do Faísca, era quase como acompanhar uma novela, e Morganete não queria perder um capítulo sequer.

—Eai gata, tudo em cima?? — Indagou Alijah dando um susto fenomenal em Morganete, que deu um pulo no banco, tropeçou na própria perna e caiu no chão derrubando o diário aberto longe — Oh meu deus, desculpe te assustar — Alijah correu para ajudá-la. O queixo e os braços tinham ralado — Você está bem??

—Estou sim, Obrigada — Morganete sorriu sem graça — Só não queria que você… Bem…

—Que eu o que? — Ali sorriu e foi pegar o tal "livro" que Morganete estava lendo — esse livro é sobre o que?? — ela voltou, lendo um trecho — "as pessoas não sabem o verdadeiro significado de maldade, e isso faz eu querer ser completamente impiedoso com elas!"

—Bem…

—Isso parece algo que o Faísca diria… é o diario dele??

—Bem…

—Isso é sério?? Você fica bisbilhotando a vida alheia?

—Bem…

Nesse momento Morganete já não sabia onde enfiar a cara. Estava totalmente recolhida, as pernad bambas como galhos sem folhas num dia de vento forte, a olhando fixamente como se aguardasse Alijah dar a próxima bronca para ela olhar para o lado por tamanha vergonha. Foi quando Canelinha chegouna sua mais que plena tranquilidade e paz de espirito.

—Oie gente, tudo bom?

—Morg, escuta — Ali começou ignorando totalmente a chegada do melhor amigue e repousou o caderno sobre o banco — Não faz sentido você ler o diário do Faísca a troco de nada!!

—Então… Se eu trocasse por outra coisa poderia ler??

—Não! O que tem a ver a bunda com o sutiã?

—Mas o ditado não era…

—Você é mesmo devagar, se eu andasse atrás de você eu passava por cima!

—O QUE??

—Não é mesmo, Canelinha??

Quando ambas olharam para trás, entraram em estado de desespero total. Canelinha era tão delicade e silenciose que pegou o caderno sem as outras duas verem e agora estava escrevendo algo nele.

—VOCÊ ESTÁ LOUCO?? — Alijah tomou o caderno da mão do amigue.

—Se o Faísca souber que eu peguei o diario dele eu estou frita! — lamentava Morganete — Tem como arrancar a pagina que você escreveu, Canelinha??

—Na verdade eu estava corrigindo os erros ortográficos dele — Explicou Canelinha, fazendo as duas se olharem completamente chocadas. Alijah desacreditada com a mão tampando face e Morganete tremendo de medo — Gente vocês parecem um tanto nervosas…

—Canelinha, você é um energumino — Esbravejou Alijah


	5. Mira Certeira

Ryo depois de uma bela sessão de academia, foi para a escola com a desculpa de que queria paz para estudar. Isso era sempre a sua desculpa primordial pois de fato era bastante estudioso. Mas o que ele pretendia estudar naquela tarde era o X da questão. Tinha pegou um livro na biblioteca mais próxima da escola sobre teatro e a teoria do riso. Estava sedendo por consumir algo sobre a arte de atuar, ainda que se tornar ator fosse um sonho secreto.

Foi ao lugar mais cenograficamente agradável da escola para ler, um espaço em aberto em um banco. Próximo dali tinha uma área com britas no chão e algumas decorações com plantas e umas mesinhas para o pessoal lanchar. Sem contar que o céu estava lindo, dia e local perfeito para um ensaio… Mesmo que ele só fosse ler sobre mesmo, o ensaio ficaria apenas em sua mente.

Derrepente, apareceu uma galerinha liderada por Rope indo em direção a area com o chão de britas na maior algazarra. Alguns tinham umas latinhas de alumínio em mãos, colocando sobre cada uma das mesinhas dali. Nisso, Rope que hostentava um cinto ao qual pendurava a sua corda como se fosse um chicote, pegou-a e começou a rodopiar a corda ao redor da sua cabeça. Ryo estava tentando ignorar a barulheira para ler o seu livro, mas a coisa piorou quando Rope começou a ricochetear as latas certeiramente sem sair do lugar, e o publico ia a loucura ficando ainda mais barulhento.

Ryo fechou o livro e guardou rapidamente para que ninguém o visse ou suspeitasse do que se tratava. Se aproximou do grupo e assobiou para chamar a atenção de todos, fazendo geral ficar em silêncio.

—Gente será que dá pra vocês patarem com essa bagunça? Eu estou tentando ler!!

—Não estou vendo o seu livro, docinho — retruca Rope, pegando a outra extremidade da corda e começando a pulá-la — Aliás, o pátio aqui é de todos!

—Meu livro está guardado pra não ser infectado pelas latinhas sujas de vocês — ele respondeu ardiloso — E eu cheguei aqui primeiro e voto pelo silêncio.

—Nós somos a maioria — ela dizia ainda pulando corda — e queremos continuar com a diversão!

—Com licensa! — Dizia a figura baixinha de cabelos azuis que brotou em meio a multidão — O professor de quimica viu que vocês estava brigando e nomeou eu, o maquiavélico Faísca, como juiz supremo desa bagunça sobre ter ou não uma bagunça!

—O quê?

—Seguinte — Começou novamente Faísca — É muito mal um grupo de pessoas vir perturbar uma que estava quieto querendo ler fazendo coisas aleatórias com cordas e latinhas. Aliás, as tias da limpeza vão ficar muito pistolas quando verem essas latinhas no chão por que eu sei que vocês não vão juntar, por esse motivo teriam o meu total apoio, MAS — Ele subiu em uma mesinha com certa dificuldade para ficar em melhor evidência — Ryo, você acabou com o entretenimento de dezenas de adolescentes desocupados, e se eu te apoiar, estarei apoiando mais pessoas descontentes. Então eu estou com você!

—O que? — Rope ainda pulava corda enquanto discutia — Isso é um completo absurdo!!

—O professor deu poder pra ele! — Argumentou Ryo.

—Eu já sou poderoso, carniças!

E nisso a discussão se intensificou ainda mais…


	6. Cor

Alijah estava muito feliz de poder treinar chute a gol com uma amiga no turno inverso da aula. Era dificil as vezes reservar a quadra, mas finalmente tinha conseguido, e isso já a deixava bastante vitoriosa. Rope estava pronta para ser a sua goleira, e Alijah estava contenre em especial por ela largar essa mania de querer fazer tudo usando uma corda, ainda que a corda de Rope estivese pendurada em sua cintura e isso já a deixava desconfiada.

Bola na quadra, goleira e atacante em posições, Alijah correu com todo o seu fervor e tentou acertar o canto da rede para Rope não conseguir alcançar, mas a ruiva nem correu atrás da bola, pegou sua corda e a recocheteou para longe.

—Hey, Rope, o que foi isso?? — Indagou Alijah brava.

—Eu defendi a bola, ué!

—Com a corda??

—Não podia? Tudo bem vou fazer diferente — Nisso, Rope pegou a outra extrremidade da corda e começou a pular. Alijah foi buscar a bola para uma nova tentativa mas a amiga seguia pulando corda.

—Rope, eu vou chutar a gol — Anunciou sem humor.

—Pode chutar — Respondeu alegre continuando o que fazia. Alijah a olhou séria, correu e chutou com toda força. A bola enroscou na corda sobre a cabeça de Rope, mas entrou na rede. Porém Rope acabou enroscando a própria perna quando a corda retornou ao chão e então caiu um bela tombo.

—Meu deus, Rope! — Alijah correu até ela — Você está bem??

—Yeah você conseguiu! Fez um gol! — respondeu se levantando e tirando a poeira da roupa — e sim estou ótima!

—ROPE! — Gritou Alijah no ápice de sua raiva — Eu só acertei porque você estava na goleira pulando corda!!

—Eu tentei defender na hora que a corda foi sobre a minha cabeça, mas essa tecnica não funcionou muito…

Alijah grunhiu, não foi assim que imaginou treinar com a amiga, ora! Mas, de repente, teve uma ideia.

—Te proponho um desafio hardcore!! — Alijah disse sorrindo maliciosa — Vai defender o gol amarrada!

—Adorei a ideia! Me amarre! — Respondeu Rope alegremente lhe estendendo a corda, e assim Alijah fez. Amarrou o torso com os braços junto, ela só poderia defender com os pés. Apertou bem as amarras e Rope parecia estar gostando. Logo foram em posição.

Rope na goleira, Alijah foi correndo e chutou alto ao gol, e por incrível que pareça, Rope deu um salto, fazendo um movimento de mortal no ar e chutando a bola para longe. Alijah ficou totalmente impressionada, pensou que deveria treinar com ela amarrada mais vezes… mas o momento impressionante passou quanou ouviram que a bola atingiu alguém, era Morganete que vinha treinar tecnicas com o seu bambolê.

Rope tinha visto que a bola lhe acertou na cabeça e Morganete caiu no chão com tudo. As duas foram correndo na direção dela para acudí-la.

—Você está bem, Morganete? — Indagou Alijah

—Desculpe por te acertar… — Rope falou, sem poder ajudar muito pelos movimentos limitados.

Morganete estava zonza, tonta, pôs a mão na testa e elevou o tronco, via um pouco tremido. Olhou de Alijah para Rope, de Rope para Alijah, e finalmente disse algo.

—Qual a cor favorita de vocês?? — Disse num tom embriagado. Ali e Rope só se olharam sem entender logo vendo a loira desmaiar…


	7. Terraço

Morganete não conseguia se dar bem com Alijah desde o episódio em que foi pega com o diário do Faísca, parecendo que ela sempre estava zangada quando estava perto de si e isso a deixava bem triste. Morgaete até cogitou roubar um lápis de cor dela para que pudessem ser consideradas amigas, mas a infeliz não usava lapiz de cor, nem sequer tinha caneta, pois anotava tudo no celular, e aquilo a estava deixando maluca, coisa que até Murilo e Faísca perceberam.

Estava tão atordoada com isso que passou a reparar os passos de Alijah, que sempre matava a aula depois do intervalo com Canelinha. Achando aquilo muito suspeito, certo dia pediu para ir ao banheiro naquele horario e foi tentar achá-las. Quando passava em frente a secretaria viu Alijah sobre o muro jogando um saco para Canelinha. Em seguida ela desceu e ambos foram para a direção das escadas um tanto apressados. Morganete as seguiu o mais discretamente que conseguiu até chegar no terraço.

Ainda na escada para não ser percebida, viu eles abrindo uma caixa da qual já estava lá. Por um instante se perguntou se Canelinha e a pessoa da qual estava tão obcecada andavam mexendo com drogas, mas ai ouviu um fraco latido de filhote.

—Shhh — Alijah tentava acalmar o cachorrinho. nunca a tinha visto sorrir tão docemente para um ser vivo — está tudo bem, trouxemos sua raçãozinha!!

—Queria tanto poder levar para casa — comenta Canelinha.

—Eu também — diz Morganete antes que Canelinha pudesse conpletar a frase, chamando a atenção instantânea dos dois em um susto.

—Morganete? — Indagou Alijah — O que faz aqui?

—Oie, tudo bem? Quero nos ajudar?? — pergunta Canelinha gentilmente, tendo um olhar repreensivo por parte de Alijah.

Morganete subiu as escadas e se aproximou, pegando com cuidado o filhotinho que estava no colo de Ali enquanto pensava numa desculpa melhor do que "eu segui vocês, estou obcecada por que você não usa lápis pra eu roubar".

—Estava curiosa… Vocês sempre chegam atrasados depois do intervalo…

—Esses cachorrinhos estão abandonados, e nós estamos cuidando deles aqui porque é o unico lugar — explicou Canelinha num leve arquear de lábios.

—Acho que posso ajudar!! — anuncia Morganete — Esses cãezinhos precisam de um lar… — ela dizia ternamente, já pensando em adotar aquele em seu colo — e também não vou precisar te convencer a comprar uma caixa de lápis de cor sem necessidade…

—O quê?

—O quê?


	8. Peça

Iria ter diversas peças da oficina de teatro na escola em breve, aliás, várias peças e apresentações. E por perder uma aposta com Alijah, Rope teria de participar de uma das peças, mesmo não sendo muito o tipo de coisa que gostava de fazer, mas de toda forma, queria mostrar para Alijah que mesmo perdendo uma aposta ainda seria capaz de brilhar numa peça como um fogo encandescente. Em sua cabeça era como uma espécie de revanche indireta.

O problema era que a unica peça que ainda precisava de atores era a de Faísca e Ryo, que alias, só tinha os dois mesmo participando.

—Eai gente — Chegou Rope tentando socializar com os parceiros — qual é a parada que a gente vai apresentar??

—Eu queria interpretar um anjo que caiu do céu e está impressionado com a impureza humana! — diz Ryo — Digo, é só uma ideia, não que eu esteja super interessado…

—Dai ele morre no final de forma sangrenta porque a humanidade é podre e não tem piedade com o anjo!! — sugeriu Faísca, pleníssimo e belo.

—Ótimo, um final dramático! Tocante… Mas você seria o que, Faísca??

—Poderia ter um poço — Diz Rope empolgada, fazendo-os olhá-la confusos — minha corda pode servir para puxar o baldinho!

—E o que diabos isso vai ajudar na peça??

—Bom… Vai deixar o cenário mais dahora!!

—Um cenário dahora tem sangue! — afirma Faísca com uma convicção ardente.

—Você é só um metidinho a trevoso, aposto que nem é mal de verdade, docinho!! — Ryo cruza os braços sorrindo maroto.

—O que você entende sobre maldade, filhote de margarina!! — xingava esticando as pernas, ficando na ponta dos pés para tentar encará-lo.

—Você só diz isso por que no fundo tem uma paixão oculta por mim e por isso quer ser malvadinho comigo!

—A maldade não se baseia em paixonite, você não entende nada sobre trevas, criatura ridícula!

—E se a gente pendurasse uma estrelinhas no teto?? Podemos usar cordões!! — Sugeriu Rope novamente tentando se interar da peça. Os dois a olharam confusos.

—Então queridinha, Nós precisamos de um roteiro primeiro e depois pensamos no cenário — explicou Ryo — A menos que a gente pegue uma história pronta!!

—Pode ser da chapéuzinho vermelho!! — Sugeriu Rope novamente — Ryo é o caçador, eu sou o lobo e o Faíca a chapéuzinho.

—Nem pensar!! — protestou Faísca — Eu vou ser o lobo, e você a chapéuzinho. Dava até pra mudar o nome pra "cabelinho vermelho"

—Eu queria ser a Chapéuzinho — diz Ryo, um tanto envergonhado coçando a nuca, queria o papel principal.

—Então eu seria o caçador? — Indagou Rope — eu posso usar um chicote ao invés de uma espingarda??

Ryo e Faísca surpiraram um "ahhh…" em unissono desacreditados.


	9. Filosofia

O professor explicava sobre ética, o que seria ética e porque ela era importante, mas de forma bastante subjetiva. Em seguida pediu que algum aluno se oferecesse a vir na frente da turma e falar um pouco sobre, e Faísca prontamente se ofereceu e foi para a frente da classe.

—Então gente, a primeira coisa que quero dizer é que isso é uma grande sabotagem — todos o olharam confusos — A ética foi algo criado pelo ser humano para perpetuar a espécie, afinal se você é ético você ajuda o próximo. Mas ai é que está: o próximo não ajuda você! — o professor cobriu a face desacreditado — Então esse negócio de perpetuar a espécie e manter ela viva cai por terra, o que era o motivo primordial da ética cai com a ética...

—Eu discordo — a voz doce com um sorriso interessado vinham de Canelinha — A ética diz muito sobre a nossa moral de comportamento em relação ao superego. O superergo, no caso, é um do três componentes da instancia da psique na teoria psicanálitica, que diz respeito a você inibir ações prejudiciais a outras pessoas através de culpa ou medo de alguma punição. Quem pensa mais no próximo e não somente em consequências que isso pode acarretar a si mesmo são pessoas mais éticas e empáticas, e tendem a trazer mais benefício ao próximo e a si mesmos — ele pausou e suspirou — sem contar que se todo mundo fizer a sua parte, por mais que isso soe bastante clichê, todos teremos uma saúde mental melhor. É matemático!

—Só que o mundo é podre, né Canelinha?? — Faísca se impôs — Não adianta tratar as pessoas bem, ajudar… Existe uma linha tênue entre a bondade e a burrice.

—Eu prefiro dizer "descuido" do que "burrice", e alias, não podemos prever as ações das pessoas sem o mímimo estudo comportamental antes, e inclusive como a pessoa vai saber que você vai ser legal com ela sem essa análise dos seus movimentos antes? E como você pode supor que mais de 50% da população não vale a pena para afirmar tão assertivamente? Já pensou que o que a pessoa pensa de você é o que você pensa dela pela forma como se expressam?

A turma ficava tonta com tantas perguntas, a maioria parava de prestar atenção na metade do discurso. O professor por sua vez ficava feliz de ter um aluno tão estudioso e discursando de forma tão indagativa. Faísca por sua vez riu de forma malígna.

—Você é muito ingênua, vossa tagarelência! — a turma riu do apelido em unissono, incluindo o próprio Canelinha — Eu só quero que saibam que eu sou mal, ouviram? Eu não vou ficar pagando de bonzinho enquanto as pessoas pisam umas nas outras e fingem que estão felizes por isso! O certo é tratar os outros igual ou pior do que te tratam!

—Mas se isso é o certo… Você seria bonzinho se o fizesse?

—O quê?

—Você acabou de dizer que tratar os outros mal é o certo a se fazer. Mas se você fizer o certo, estará seguindo as normas, o que significa que você é bom!

—Como assim, Canela? — Faísca parecia indgnado com aquilo — Você não entende? Nesse mundo é matar ou ser morrido!

—O correto seria "matar ou morrer" e se isso for uma referencia a…

—Referência? Referência a o quê?

Canelinha levantou e foi até Faísca e o abraçou. Ninguém entendeu nada, principalmente o próprio Faísca que estava paralisado e confuso com o ato inesperado daquela pessoa incrivelmente mais alta que si. Em seguida ele o soltou e o encarou na maior good vibes.

—Vai ficar tudo bem, você vai superar!

E assim voltou para o próprio lugar na classe deixando um Faísca na frente da turma com uma expressão embasbacada

—Esse cara é maluco? — indagou Alijah.

—Ele tem os motivos dele — Comentou Canelinha.

—Você pensa isso de todo mundo mas tudo bem…


	10. Prova

—O quadrado dos catetos somados são igual ao quadrado da hipotenusa, então para saber quanto vale a hipotenusa você faz os catetos ao quadrado, soma e depois faz a raiz quadrada - Explicava Canelinha entretido.

—Eu só não entendi porque eu tenho que fazer raiz quadrada — reclamava Ryo. Canelinha suspirava. Era a quinta vez que esplicava a mesma coisa.

—É porque você passa esse dois que indica a potência para o outro lado do sinal de igual. E como desse lado ele está potencializando, do outro lado ele vai fazer a operação inversa que é a raiz quadrada!

—Acho que entendi! — Respondeu Alijah animada — Vamo resolver essa desgraça!

—Eu não to… Entendendo… Muito bem — Rope pulava corda ao lado da classeenquanto ouvia as explicações. Alijah se irrita, levanta e estente a mão com a palma virada para cima, pegando no centro da corda e a puxando com força, fazendo Rope se impulsionar na sua direção e cair nos seus braços

—Se parasse com essa palhaçada talvez ajudasse! — Alijah falou firmemente, Rope, ainda segurando as extremidades da corda, segurava nos ombros de Alijah, sorrindo em seguida.

—Tenho muitos truques com essa corda — Rope a soltou, puxou a corda das mãos de Alijah e a usou para enlaçar a colega, colando seus corpos — Canelinha já me deu aula de física com essa cordinha aqui, sabia? — Alijah ruborizou por um momento mas não perdeu a pose. Ryo olhou para Canelinha...

—Que aula interessante — Comentou, Canelinha sorriu em resposta — Será que você poderia implementar a corda nas nossas aulas de matemática? — Ryo deitou sobre a classe tentando sensualizar — hein, Canela??

—O quê?

Derrepente alguém passa por eles, os quatro olham para trás, mas não parecia ser ninguém…

—Gente vocês sentiram isso? — Indaga Rope — Algo místico…

—Seria um fantasma?? — Sugere Ryo, e se volta a sorrir para Canelinha — Sabe de algo sobre?

—Bem, eu acho que pode ser…

—Ah gente, para — Alijah o interrompe — Fantasma não existe! E se existisse nem poderia nos tocar…

Nesse momento ela sente uma mão em seu ombro, a assustando e fazendo gritar e dar um pulinho para o lado

—MAS O QUE…?

—Oie Ônix! — Cumprimenta Canelinha — Era só você, bem como eu imaginava…

—Oie — Respondeu Ônix baixinho, quase não dando para ouvir — E não tenham medo dos nossos ancestrais desencarnados. Como a Alijah falava, eles não entrariam em contato assim diretamente — A voz calma e suave dizia sem muita animação — Estão estudando para a prova?

Alijah o olhava indignada por tê-la feito se assustar na frente dos demais, Rope a cutucava fazendo gracinha, a deixando mais brava. Ryo levantou e se aproximou de Ônix.

—Sim, estamos, caro e bravo homem mais alto — Ryo dizia — Você não parece desesperado…

—Não estou — Ônix respirou fundo fechando os olhos e então os abriu novamente — eu estou usando isso — indicou o seu colar com uma bela jóia colorida — É uma fluorita. Ela ajuda nos estudos ampliando a capacidade de raciocínio e a concentração. Me faz bem.

—Vocês sabiam que as fluoritas são compostas de fluoreto de cálcio? — Explica Canelinha, Deixando Alijah, Rope e Ryo entediados — Foi daí que veio o nome! E aliás...

—Certo, Certo, já entendemos Canelinha —Interrompe Ryo — Mas então, Ônix você… Ele sumiu?

—Oxe…

—Vocês não viram ele sair? — Perguntou Rope — Pois é, eu também não — Completa rindo.

—Ele tem o seu próprio modo! — diz Canelinha.

—Oi rapaziada — Cumprimenta Raposa que chegava poucos momentos depois — Estou vendendo colar de fluorita a quinze reais, mas posso fazer por dez especialmente para vocês! Dizem que aumenta a concentração e ajuda nos estudos, é ótimo para dias de provas!! — O semblante neutro de sempre.

—Eu quero!

—Eu compro!

—O esquisitão falou exatamente isso — Comenta Alijah — Ok,eu vou comprar!

—Vai querer Canelinha? — Perguntou Raposa.

—Não, muito obrigada… Eu estudei! — Canelinha sorri um tanto sem jeito para o colega. Os outros três reviraram a mochila atrás do dinheiro para o lanche, e assim que efetuaram a compra, Raposa saiu bem satisfeito.

—Ahn, gente — Chamou Canelinha — Vocês sabem que esses colares são falsos né?


End file.
